


AU Yeah August 2019 Fics

by Halcyon_Writes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyon_Writes/pseuds/Halcyon_Writes
Summary: All the writing I've done for AU Yeah August on TumblrPrompts and any ships are in the titles of each chapter





	1. Bed Sharing AU (Marigami)

“Everything is booked, I made sure there were enough beds for everyone, and that Chloe and Lila were in rooms on the other side of the hotel. This should be a perfect holiday!” Alya waved the plane tickets above her head.

Nino grasped her arm gently and took the tickets from her. “That might not be a good idea, we don’t want to lose everyone’s tickets.”

Alya laughed, taking the tickets back and holding them closer to her. “Of course.”

Marinette watched two of her best friends tease each other. She wished she had something like that, only sometimes though. “Should you start giving everyone their tickets and room information?”

“We just have to wait for Adrien to arrive, since his father is paying for everything, and then I’ll hand everything out.” Alya looked out the doors of the airport, waiting for Adrien to arrive. The two of them had come up with a plan for the week, but could only work if Kagami Tsurugi came with them.

In a rare moment of compassion, Gabriel Agreste had both agreed to let Adrien go on the trip and pay for it all, for reasons no one could figure out. Adrien probably had a large part to play, but there wasn’t a way to be sure since he refused to tell anyone.

“Hi Alya, Nino, Marinette!” Adrien appeared through the doors of the airport, his suitcase being dragged with one arm and his other looped through Kagami’s. “I managed to get Kagami’s mother to let her come as well!”

Marinette froze. She was under the impression that Kagami wouldn’t be coming at all and she could have a week with her friends. This was going to be a horrible week.

The trip was to celebrate the end of high school and the entire class was going. It was supposed to be a happy week away before they all split up to travel or leave to university, but now Kagami was here.

Alya smiled, pulling a sheet out of her folder. She had been put in charge of making sure everyone knew what they were doing, a task assigned by Nathalie herself. “That’s great! Marinette’s room is for two people but it was only her in there, here’s the number for it.”

Marinette glared at Alya. Nearly a year ago, Marinette had finally come to terms with her crush on Kagami, with a little bit of Alya’s help, and now Marinette was regretting ever letting Alya know. It wasn’t the first time Alya had tried to set her up with someone. When she had a crush on Adrien, Alya was always pushing them together.

Alya smiled at Marinette, knowing full well what she was doing. In fact, she had orchestrated the whole thing. By enlisting Adrien to convince Tomoe Tsurugi that the trip was a good idea and getting Nathalie to put Marinette in a room made for two people, she had put everything into place for Marinette to finally tell Kagami how she felt.

“I’m glad that worked out.” Adrien winked at Alya, knowing her entire plan.

He also knew about Kagami’s crush on Marinette, after Kagami had called him in the middle of the night panicking about her feelings. It was funny, but Adrien couldn’t exactly tell Kagami that. She probably would have shown up at his house to skewer him with a fencing foil.

Meanwhile, Kagami was clutching the piece of paper to the point of scrunching, trying not to blush. Adrien had told her the entire class was going on the trip, but Kagami didn’t expect to be sharing a room with Marinette!

“I think everyone is here, so I can hand out the tickets. Can everyone come over here?” Alya called out to the groups of their class milling around. Everyone started to move closer to her, excited to get on the plane.

Once everyone had their tickets, they headed towards the bag drop. Chloe had her butler drop all four of her oversized suitcases onto the conveyor belt, causing the lady behind the desk to eye the belt, like she was worried it would break under the weight. “Ma’am, I’ll have to ask you to remove some of the bags, you’ve exceeded the maximum weight.”

“How dare you? Do you even know who I am? I’ll call my father! He’s the Mayor of Paris, and you will lose your job!”

“Ma’am, this is company policy so that the plane is able to fly without worries. You are going to have to remove some of the bags or I’ll have to call security.”

Chloe seethed, trying to think of a way around the weight restrictions. The lady in front of her clearly wasn’t intimidated, so there had to be some other way around this. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. “Sabrina!”

Sabrina appeared next to Chloe, still holding the bag she had packed. “Yes, Chloe?”

“Take one of my bags through with yours.”

Sabrina nodded and took one of the bags, heading straight to an empty bag drop. She was through in minutes, while Chloe still argued with the check-in attendant.

“The bags are still too heavy, you’re going to have to remove another one.”

“Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” Chloe stomped her foot and looked over the bags. All of them were equally important, and none of them could be left behind.

Just as she was about to start screaming again, Kim walked up to Chloe. He still had a crush on her, even after all these years, and he was still trying to impress her. “I can take one of your bags through, I only have this one.”

Chloe looked over the small bag in his hands. Somehow, he had a week of clothes in that tiny bag, meaning he could take the heaviest of Chloe’s bags. “Don’t damage it, or you will regret it.”

Kim nodded, taking one of the bags and leaving.

“That’s the right weight now, thank you for flying with us.” The lady smiled, looping tags through both of the bags’ handles and pressing a button on her console to send them to the plane loading area.

As soon as the bag fell the tiny distance from one conveyor to the next, Chloe cringed at the noise, not wanting her designer luggage to be damaged.

While Chloe was having trouble with her luggage, everyone else had gotten through without an issue and was heading to security. Lila was hanging off Adrien, trying to get him to pay attention to her. He continued to ignore her, and Marinette and Kagami were becoming increasingly more annoyed.

When Lila tried to kiss Adrien, Marinette and Kagami snapped. At the same time, they both forced themselves between Lila and Adrien, speaking in unison. “You’re making him uncomfortable, leave us all alone.”

Lila glared at the two of them before huffing and storming off, straight to security.

Adrien smiled, making eye contact with Alya and raising an eyebrow. “Thanks, you two make a good team.”

Kagami and Marinette looked at each other and their cheeks tinted pink. They stared at each other for a few seconds before realising and looking away quickly.

Everyone got through security fine, except Adrien and his ring. After he was cleared and everyone knew that he was safe to be on a plane with, he was let through with only a little embarrassment.

After only a little bit of teasing from Alya and Nino, the class found their gate and sat down, waiting for their plane. Marinette and Kagami ended up sitting next to each other but still continued to act like embarrassed high school students, which they hadn’t been for a good week, not even talking to each other.

Accidentally, their elbows brushed once and both girls had leapt apart, crashing into Alya and Adrien who were sitting on either side of them. After a couple of questioning glances, they settled back into their seats and waited.

An hour passed and they were called for boarding. The class shuffled into their seats and sat down, clipping their seatbelts up and getting ready for take-off. Marinette was sitting behind Kagami, trying to think about anything else. It was like coincidence kept throwing them towards each other, first the rooms, then the chairs, now the aeroplane.

Shaking her head and closing her eyes, Marinette leaned back in the seat and relaxed, trying to sleep the flight away.

When Marinette was woken up, the first thing she saw was Kagami. In shock, Marinette jerked forward and smashed her forehead into Kagami’s. Both girls let out a small ‘ouch’ and rubbed their heads. Marinette gasped, reaching her hand out to Kagami. “I’m so sorry!”

Kagami pulled away, waving Marinette off with an awkward smile. “I should not have been standing so close, do not apologise.”

Marinette stood up and grabbed her bag from underneath the seat in front of her. She followed Kagami out of the plane, meeting back up with the rest of her friends near the baggage claim.

Alya gave her a knowing smile and handed her the custom pink bag made especially for this trip. Marinette brushed her off, too embarrassed to talk about it.

[C]|||

Everyone arrived at the resort in the limousines Nathalie had organised. The resort stretched out into the distance, with a clear moat sparkling in front of pristine white towers. Windows gleamed high into the sky, light bouncing back towards anyone coming towards the resort.

“This is amazing!” Marinette nearly had her nose pressed up against the glass of the limo, marvelling at the buildings outside. 

“My father was insistent we stay in the best resort Nathalie could find, and I think Chloe would have complained too much if we were staying somewhere below the standards of her hotel.” Adrien laughed, remembering watching Chloe try to lug her bags around after they got off the plane. She ended up ordering Kim and Sabrina to help her, both jumping to comply.

The car stopped and everyone got out. The driver helped take their bags out of the car and roll them towards the group. Once everyone was together, the class walked into the foyer of the resort and everyone checked in, getting the key cards to their rooms.

Chloe and Lila was guided to their rooms, while the rest of the group headed off to find theirs. Slowly, people started dropping off as they found their rooms. First Juleka and Rose, then Nino and Alya, until finally it was just Marinette and Kagami left.

Marinette fumbled with the key card until Kagami placed her hand over Marinette’s to help her steady it. Marinette’s mouth dropped open and she could feel her brain shutting down.

Once the door swung open, Kagami stepped back and allowed Marinette to step through. When both of the girls were inside, they set about exploring.

Marinette headed straight to the kitchen, while Kagami headed straight to the balcony. After working their way through the rooms, they ended up in the bedroom at the same time.

The bedroom with only one queen bed.

“Oh no.” Kagami was gone faster than Marinette had ever seen her move, returning seconds later with the sheet Alya had given her. She scanned the page, cursing herself for not reading everything sooner. When she found the right section, she read it to Marinette. “Sleep two people in one queen bed, one bathroom, free Wi-Fi, and it goes on.”

“What are we going to do?”

“I’m sure we can find a way around this.”

“We could build a pillow wall, there are enough pillows in here.” Marinette gestured around the room, looking at the mountains of pillows stacked everywhere.

“I guess that might work.” Kagami was freaking out. Marinette sleeping that close to her, and for an entire week? This was going to be unbearable!

Marinette and Kagami got to work, placing pillows on top of each other, building it like bricks in a wall. When they were finished, Marinette nodded, happy with her work. “That should work.”

Later that night, when Marinette and Kagami were ready to go to bed, Kagami checked the wall to make sure it would stand up all night. Hopefully, it would stay in place so there would be no awkward conversations tomorrow.

Marinette finished brushing her hair and came back into the bedroom. Without saying anything to Kagami, partly because she wasn’t thinking straight, she sat down on her side of the bed and wrapped herself up in a blanket.

Kagami cleaned her teeth and climbed into bed, clapping her hands to turn the lights off automatically.

The two of them lay side by side in the darkness, not speaking, barely even breathing. Eventually, they both drifted off, hoping for the best in the morning.

[C]|||

The pillow wall didn’t work. At all.

Marinette found herself wrapped around Kagami, with her head resting on her shoulder. Kagami had also moved in her sleep, rolling onto her side and throwing an arm over Marinette.

Letting out a sharp breath, Marinette tried to escape, only to have Kagami hold her closer. Shuffling again, Marinette pushed Kagami’s shoulder. “Kagami, wake up.”

Kagami woke up with a start and rolled away from Marinette, falling off the bed onto a sea of cushions. “I apologise.”

“It’s fine, I didn’t have much faith in the pillow wall anyway.”

From where she was lying on the ground, Kagami decided to follow her own advice. “Marinette?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to go on a date sometime this week? I should probably know you better before we sleep in the same bed.”

Marinette threw a pillow over the edge of the bed, catching Kagami off guard. “This isn’t a time to be joking around!”

“Is that a yes?”

Kagami heard a thump as Marinette buried her head into a pillow, followed by a muffled ‘yes’. She grinned, knowing that she’d be able to tell Adrien that she had finally gotten the courage to ask Marinette out, and that she had said agreed.

“I’ll pick you up, then.”

“Are you sure you know where I’ll be this week?”

“You might have to give me some directions.” Kagami smiled, still on the ground. This week was already off to a great start, and they’d only been here for a single night.


	2. Convention AU (Lukanette)

“Thank you for coming to my booth! I hope you enjoy all your art!” Marinette waved goodbye to a few customers before turning to the next group of people. “How can I help you?”

“Are you the girl that designed the cover for Jagged Stone’s album?”

Marinette beamed. Since she had started coming to conventions, more people had started to recognise her around Paris and she felt almost like a celebrity. “That’s me!”

One of the girls held her arm out towards Marinette. She was holding the Jagged album that Marinette had designed the cover for, including the scented stickers. Jagged Stone’s autograph was already scribbled across the front in gold writing. “Do you mind autographing this? I love your work.”

“”I would love to! And thank you, I always hope that people enjoy what I do.” Marinette signed her name under Jagged’s, using the same signature she used in her designs. She handed it back to the group of girls and smiled.

“I’m your biggest fan, and I follow your Instagram!” Another of the girls gushed, shoving a posted over to Marinette, who diligently signed everything.

After having Marinette sign at least two different things each, the girls disappeared into the crowds going past. 

It was quiet for a while, until Luka and Juleka walked up. They both greeted her with a smile, Luka leaning over the tables to hug his girlfriend. “This all looks amazing, Marinette.”

“Thank you! If you want, you can have something from here for free, as a gift.”

”I couldn’t do that, let me pay for something.” Luka pulled money out of his pocket, having already planned to buy something from Marinette when he left the house. He knew how hard she worked on everything in front of him, and wanted to support her. 

“Nope, this is a present for you and Juleka. Pick something.”

Luka looked at Marinette, trying to think of what to say to let him pay. Maybe if he could distract her for enough time to slip money into her pocket… “Fine, but only because I don’t want to hurt your feelings.”

Marinette smiled and bounced on the balls of her feet, happy that Luka was going to choose something. 

Nodding to Juleka, Luka started to look over the various charms, pins, prints and posters covering the tables Marinette was standing behind. Finding a small print, Luka picked it up and tried to hand it to Marinette. “How much for this one?”

“You’re not paying for it. I already told you.”

“Fine.” Luka took the print back and flipped it over in his hands a few times, checking for a price. When he couldn’t find one, Luka scanned the rest of the display until he found the price. Ten euros. 

Juleka leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Five euros, and I know what you’re planning.”

Luka smiled, showing Marinette the two items. “We’ll take these ones, and I will find a way to pay you back.”

“Sure.” 

Luka leaned over the table and kissed Marinette, making sure she was distracted enough for him to slip twenty euros into one of the back pockets on her jeans without her realising. “I’ll see you soon, maybe for a date. 

“Bye!” Marinette waved goodbye to the Couffaines and watched as they disappeared off into the crowd. Happy to have won the little battle between them, Marinette rocked back on the heels of her feet and placed her hands in the back pocket of her jeans, only to feel something crinkle under her hands.

Pulling it out, Marinette found the money Luka had left. She looked through the crowd, but Luka and Juleka had already disappeared. Shaking her head, Marinette dropped the money into her money box. 

“Damn you, Luka Couffaine.”


	3. Cruise AU

Alya strode across the gangplank, pulling her suitcase behind her. She had won a journalism prize recently for one of her investigative pieces on the Ladyblog and won a ticket to a luxury cruise.

Everything had been organised for her, and all she had to do was show up on time. In the two weeks, she was on board, all her food and drinks were paid for, as well as all the on-shore excursions. 

When she got onto the ship, Alya headed straight to the reception desk, queueing behind a rich-looking couple as they berated the people behind the desk for their towels not being perfectly folded into an elephant like they were expecting. Alya rolled her eyes as they walked away.

“Hi, my name is Alya Cesaire and I won a competition for some tickets for this cruise.”

“Miss Cesaire, we’ve been expecting you. I’ll show you to your room.” The young man opened a gate in the desk and walked around to Alya, taking her bag and loading it onto a golden trolley. Pushing it towards an elevator, he held the door open for her to walk through.

After a few minutes of quiet, the elevator came to a stop and opened to a glittering hallway. The floors were covered in plush red carpet that absorbed all the noise of Alya’s steps and compacted under her feet.

The walls were beige and covered with antique-looking art, not all of it particularly nice, but old and expensive nonetheless. There were even chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and Alya couldn’t imagine how they would hold up in rough seas.

At the second last door on the right, the man stopped and pulled a small folder out of his pocket. He handed it to Alya. “These are your keys. You have two of them so one can be left inside while you’re out and about.”

“Thank you.” Alya swiped the card and the door clicked open, swinging open into what had to be the fanciest room she had ever seen. Everything was either gold, marble or made from dark mahogany, but somehow it wasn’t overdone.

“You’re welcome, ma’am. If you need anything just call zero on your phone and ask for David.” David set Alya’s bag down at the foot of the giant bed and left, pushing the trolley out with him.

“Will do. Have a good day.” Turning back to her room, or small house, Alya dropped her book bag on the sofa and walked through the rooms. To the left of the lounge room was a bedroom, and a bathroom through there. Through the centre of the room, a balcony overlooked the port and the other ships around them, and the right door opened to a kitchen, dining room and office.

Deciding to set her laptop up in the office and explore the rest of the ship before they set sail.

After twenty minutes of mindless wandering, Alya found herself in the onboard library. Sitting in one of the chairs, curled up with a book about foxes, was Lila Rossi.

“Lila, hi! How are you?” Shocked to see Lila here, Alya realised that she shouldn’t be surprised. After all, Lila had been everywhere and met famous people wherever she had gone. She had met Prince Ali for dinner at his palace and looked after Jagged Stone’s cat, why wouldn’t she be on a luxury cruise?

Lila looked up, shocked. Her face fell slightly before a happy expression slipped into place. “Alya, it’s so good to see you! How did you get a ticket, I thought they were all sold out?”

“I won a competition for the Ladyblog. I did tell you about that, didn’t I?”

Having only a few seconds to come up with a lie to keep her whole story together, Lila said the first thing that would work. “Oh, yeah, I remember that. I guess I just forget about everything with all the hassle of getting on board, and dodging dignitaries that always want to talk to me.”

Alya nodded, star-struck. “You can’t even enjoy your own holiday?”

Grinning, Lila continued her story. Alya was clearly believing everything she was saying, so Lila could push the boundaries a little bit more. “Oh, yes, it’s horrible. I just want to relax for a couple of weeks, but I’m just too popular. This is just the price of fame.”

“It must be so hard for you to manage all of this, and still do everything you want to do. How do you balance everything?”

“My parents have personal assistants to organise everything, I just have to make an appearance at the more important ones. Everyone wants to see me, but not all of them can.” Lila made a circular motion with her hand, not appearing to care about the people deemed ‘less important than her’.

“That’s amazing, Lila. I should probably keep exploring before we depart and give you some time to yourself. Have a good cruise.”

“I will. Bye, Alya.”

“Bye, Lila!” Alya stood up and left the room, still amazed by everything Lila had said. She was so lucky to be on a cruise with someone as important as she was, and to be Lila’s friend as well!


End file.
